Animals
by Guardian-Angel747
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Leon sneaks out at night with Cloud. Trouble ensues. LxC lemon no like dont read. First fanfic :D


**A/N : first fanfic ive submitted and wrote which i've actually thought was ok. Its also my first lemon yay for me XD Its Cleon cause i'm absolutely obsessed with it at the moment. Constructive criticism is welcome **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta sinoftam, without you there would be bad grammer, no commas and heavy abuse of the word 'as'. luv ya xoxoxo**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** **Cloud and Leon do not belong to me no matter how hard i wish for them to be. I also don't own the song 'Animals' it belongs to Nickelback**

**WARNING!!! : contains yaoi and mansex press the back button if u think thats sick. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**_ANIMALS_**

As quietly as he could, he slowly dragged the garage door open and slipped into the front seat of the car briefly to unlatch the brakes. He then flexed his muscles as he walked around front of the car and set has hands palm down on the hood of the car and heaved. Pushing his car, the one with the flash V8 engine planted in it, was not an easy job. He pushed the car out of the garage, pausing to close the garage door behind him and was pleased when he turned around to find the car easing gradually down the slight angle of his driveway.

He'd broken out in a decent sweat by the time he'd pushed the car far enough out on the road that any on looker would just think it's some guy having car troubles, not at all a teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night. He jumped in his car, reminded himself that it was painted a glossy black that blended in the darkness of the night, not even blaring street lights could purge it, so he had no need to worry of an onlooker even being able to call them self an onlooker. He started the engine and rolled off into the night, the deep purring shadow of the night.

_**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight**_

There was only one person in the car, though that was soon going to change. The driver, a senior named Leon gripped the steering wheel as he felt waves of adrenaline pump through his body. He let a smirk grace his features as he slowed down and slid the car into park(hidden from sight in a large shadow cast by the street lights, in case the inhabitants of the large house he was parked in front of decided to leisurely take a glance out a window.

Leon opened the passenger door when he saw the blonde spikes of his companion stick out of one of the 2nd story windows. The blonde figure climbed out the window before grabbing onto the tree in front and silently climbing down. He sprinted across the lawn and jumped straight into the car as Leon pushed down on the accelerator.

_**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing**_

When the clock on the radio signaled 1 am as they made their way down the highway, it was the last thing on Leon's mind as he tried to concentrate on the road. Failure was eminent when his distracting blonde companion placed a confident hand in Leon's lap.

_**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze**_

_**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears**_**  
**

Cloud's hand was massaging his leather clad thigh and moving painfully slow towards the tent in his boyfriend's pants before he cupped the obvious bulge straining through the leather pants. Leon bit back a moan as he increased his iron grip on the steering wheel, intent on his futile concentration for road safety.

Cloud whom, by this time, was clearly turned on by Leon's attempts to remain sane and obey the traffic rules, leaned close and gently nibbled on Leon's ear, then licked his way down Leon's jaw. As his statuette boyfriend stared wide eyed out the windscreen, trying with earnest to drive safely, Cloud easily undid Leon's belts and unzipped his fly to release his erection from its tight leather prison.

_**By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
**_

Leon's body shivered in preparation for what was to come and in seconds that felt more like an eternity, he felt Cloud's warm breath wash over his length before feeling the sensation of Cloud's skillful tongue give a playful lick from base to tip. The blonde continued to tease and lick him like an extra sugary lollipop. He suddenly made a sound that resembled a strangled cat as Cloud took Leon's length in his mouth and bobbed up and down in his lap.

_**'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
**_

Leon's concentration was decreasing rapidly and the car started to swerve so he pulled over onto the side of the road just by the railway tracks, all the while Cloud deep throated him, almost bringing him over the edge.

Without needing to worry about safe driving anymore, he grabbed a fistful of blonde spikes as they bobbed in his lap and yanked the head up to capture the blonde in a lust filled kiss that had the blonde moaning desperately. Leon pulled the blonde to his lap, letting Cloud straddle his legs. Leon then tore Cloud's shirt off in a needy growl, only to attack the milky white chest underneath.

Cloud yelped as a warm mouth covered his nipple and slender fingers teased the other until they were both hard. Both yearned for the delicious friction, achieving it as Cloud rolled his pelvis into Leon's causing duel moans of ecstasy. He started clawing at Leon's jacket pulling it off as his partner latched his teeth onto the sensitive skin between the shoulder and neck, marking him.

Leon grabbed his prey and threw him over onto the back seat before launching himself on top of him and continued to maul the hickey. He slid his hands down Cloud's stomach until he reached his jeans, popping the buttons and grinning like the cat that got the cream, and soon he discovered Cloud had gone commando.

Cloud whimpered in need as he felt Leon's hand grab his length roughly before stroking it quickly, causing the blonde to scream his name. He was immediately silenced by a tongue being shoved down his throat, coaxing his own into battle. He heard the sound of a lid being popped followed by a hand wandering around his back and down further, teasing his entrance.

Leon's self control was waning as the blonde beauty underneath him squirmed and begged. He thrust his mouth onto Cloud's as he inserted the first finger, slowly moving, stretching, looking for the place that would send the blonde's senses into overdrive. He knew he had found it as Cloud arched his back and screamed his name as he continued to assault the bundle of nerves. He soon entered the second finger and then a third, preparing his lover for a much bigger intrusion.

_**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"**_

Cloud whimpered as the fingers were withdrawn from his body and lay, body flushed on the seat as Leon lubricated himself. Suddenly Cloud heard a noise and, spooked, asked Leon what it was. He simply told him that it was the wind, but Cloud sat up and peeked out the window. He froze and released a high pitched scream.

_**Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions**_

Leon immediately hurdled into the front of the car to grab the keys and, to his dismay, learned that they must have dropped under the seats when they got into the back. Cloud's father was bashing an angry fist on the window, the look in his eyes screaming for Leon's blood.

_**I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing**_

Cloud frantically pulled on his shirt and fidgeted when pulling on his pants and leapt out of the car as his father started bellowing through the car window at Leon. Cloud ran around the other side before pulling his father away from the car and shouting for Leon to leave in haste.

Leon didn't hesitate and was soon speeding down the highway leaving behind an infuriated parent and his seemingly innocent son. As soon as he arrived home his first objective would be a long, cold shower followed by rewarding Cloud greatly for his sacrifice. Leon sighed as he turned on the radio as he drove home.

_**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in


End file.
